


Clay Jensen, A New Dawn (On Hiatus)

by frobred



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Study, Crossover, Multi, book!Clay in show!Clay's body, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobred/pseuds/frobred
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Other Background Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction : Awakening

18.07.2007

Clay came home. His mind was still only slowly in the process of calming down, after his nocturnal trip through his hometown, and the voice of a dead girl still rang through his ears. As he entered his room, exhaustion hit him, causing him to slump into his bed.

It took only very few moments until the 17 year old teen fell soundly asleep.

A female voice behind the door woke him up. “Clay! You’re almost late for school get up!” The voice was unknown to him, and also, wasn’t it summer break? His train of thought was abruptly ended when the door to his room was opened. In stepped a blonde woman, who seemed similar to his mom, but only in the slightest. He was at a loss for words, but then the woman spoke up. “Get up! Or are you feeling off today?” She inquired. “I guess so...”, Clay groggily replied, and it technically wasn’t a lie. The woman leant forward and touched his forehead. “Okay sweetie, I’ll call in to school.” The blonde woman then left his room. Clay was dumbfounded by what just happened, and almost sure that this was some kind of dream. Suddenly, a buzz came from the nightstand next to his bed. He turned around in bed and saw a black rectangular thing.


	2. Authors Note

Hello.   
I‘m so sorry that I don’t update this, but my mental health has not been the best over the last two months, and I didn’t have any new ideas how to keep this original and to continue this.   
I will not give up on this, but you have to be patient with me.


End file.
